Happy Birthday Harry Potter
by UberLoopy
Summary: In memory of Harry Potter's 29th Birthday. He and Ginny go out to dinner and leave Ron with the kids. Not very fluffy, only a little bit. Just a couple of fluffy moments, y'know? Oneshot. H/G R/H


**A/N: It's Harry Potter's Birthday, and here's my take on what happened today ;)**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Harry bounced his youngest child, Lily, up and down in his arms, trying get her to quiet down. "Lily, please be quiet for daddy." He said. She cried some more. "Shh..." He shushed. "It'll be alright, nothing's going to happen." She continued to cry as a big bang came from the other room and Harry groaned.

"GINNY!" He shouted, walking into the living room. James was hitting Albus with a book, with many other books on the ground. "James, stop hitting your brother."

"DADDY!" Al shouted. "He hurt me!"

"Calm down, Al, alright, you'll be okay." Harry said.

"What is going on?" Ginny asked. She was wearing a black dress and red shoes and accessories. He smiled at her and she looked furious instead of returning the smile as he thought she would.

"Boys, what have you two been _doing_?" She asked, picking up Al and examining his red spot.

"James hurt me." Al pouted.

"James, you will be on restriction tonight." Ginny said. "Let's go to the burrow." She walked to the fireplace with the four year old Albus in his arms, Harry still had the crying Lily in his arms and he sent James through the fireplace by himself and then he flooed to the burrow with Lily. He walked in, wiping the soot off of his suit, and placed Lily down in the play pen with Hugo, her cousin of the same age.

"Where is he?" Ginny said, walking into the kitchen. "RONALD!" she shouted. Ron turned around from being under the sink, looking for something. "What in the world are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a bottle for Hugo."

"Under the sink?"

"Yeah." Ron said like it was obvious, which in some ways it was.

"Whatever." Ginny said, dropping the subject. "James was hitting Al, keep an eye on him. Don't let him choose what to watch and no puzzles for him. Bed time is 7:30 for Al, 8:00 for James. Make sure you feed Lily this time and she _doesn't_ eat her band-aid."

"I know," Ron said, walking over and giving Ginny a hug. "I'll see you later little sis."

"Happy Birthday, mate." Ron said, giving Harry a hug.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"And we're off." Ginny said, taking Harry's arm. He held on tight and the two apparated away.

--

"Where are those bottles...?" Ron muttered. James watched as he knelt down again and went under the sink again. James went back into the room and ran over to Al and Rose's block tower. He kicked it and knocked it down.

"JAMES!" Rose shouted. "Fat wasn't nice!"

"Yes it was!" James shouted.

"No it wasn't!" Rose said.

"Yeah it was. _I'm_ older. _I_ know what's nice. _You_ are just a little _three_ year old!"

"I'M ALMOST FOUR!" Rose shouted, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"But you're not." James said. "You're still a _baby_!"

Al watched, staring at the two.

"You're mean." Rose said, turning around and crossing her arms.

"No. I'm. Not." James said. "I'm six. I'm better than you."

"You aren't faster than me!" Rose said.

"Wanna bet?" James asked.

"UP!" Lily shouted. James stared at her. "Up!" He walked over and picked her up.

"I can beat you even when I'm carrying Lily." James said, not believing himself.

"No you can't!" Rose said.

"Yes. I can."

"Nuh-uh!"

"I'll beat you to the lake."

"We aren't allowed to go to the lake without an adult!"

"I _am_ an adult!" James said.

"Adult!" Lily said, hugging James.

"See?"

"No you aren't!"

"Yes I am! I'm older than _you_. I'm not a _baby_. I'm an _adult_." James said, pointing his finger at her.

"No you aren't!"

"Well, I'm going to the lake. Come on, Al." James said, taking his brothers hand. They went out the backdoor and walked across the lawn to the lake behind the burrow. James set Lily down in the sand and she sat, playing with it and eating it. James took his shirt off and his shoes and socks and his pants and stood in his boxers.

"Al, let's go swimming."

Al shook his head.

"Come _on_."

"NO!" Al said.

"Yes." James commanded, pointing to the lake. "Now go."

"No." Al said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Where'd Lily go?" Al asked, looking around. James turned around and saw her on the edge of the water.

"LILY!" HE shouted, he ran to the water, she was in over her head. He ran, trying to her. He couldn't reach. Why couldn't he reach? He felt the water getting deeper and something pulling him under the water.

"AHHHHHHH!" Al screamed, watching the scene.

He was sinking. Something had him. He gurgled some water as he grabbed Lily and held her up. He went completely under and then heard sounds. He struggled to get his head back up. He was a wizard! He could do this!

"Wahhh-ah-ah-ah!!" Al screamed, crying. Sparks starting flying from his ears and a sandstorm started with him in the middle of it, screaming and stomping his feet. "Oh _meeeeeerliiiiiiiiiiiin_!" He screamed, jumping up and down. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Jamesie! Jamesiiie!" He ran to the edge of the water, saw a couple fish, and ran back, afraid of the fish. The sand storm made a path for him as he ran around. It started raining, although there were no clouds, and he screamed. A tree fell and Al heard a groan. He turned around and saw Uncle Ron laying on the ground with a tree on top of him. Al screamed some more and jumped up and down.

"Mummy!" He started shouting, running in circles. "Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" He stopped running and stood in the middle of the storm his magic had created, sobbing.

--

Ginny smiled at Harry who was sitting across the table from her. She leaned across the table and took his hands, rubbing the back of them gently.

"Your hands are so soft..." He said, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Your hands are so rough..." She said, taking one and kissing it. He smiled and let go of one of her hands. He put his finger in the candle flame in front of them and she smiled at him.

"You're such a kid." She said with a smile.

"What?" He asked, not hearing what she said. She giggled a little and took the hand that he wasn't playing with the flame with and kissed each of his fingers. He continued to play with the flame and Ginny admired his face and the interest he had in the flame that was written all over it. She stared at his finger in the flame. She started getting worried that he would burn himself. She took a deep breath. She didn't want to see him hurt.

"Stop it," she said sweetly.

"Why?" He asked, smirking and looking up at her.

"I don't want to see you burn yourself." She said.

"It's not that big of a deal if I do." He said, taking his finger out of the flame and resting his hands on the table.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm worried about Ron and the kids. He's never watched all five of them by himself, what if... something happens?"

"I trust Ron, Gin. He won't let anything happen, alright?"

"Alright..." Ginny said after taking a deep breath. "You know... we haven't been alone for a while…" Ginny said slyly. "Wanna skip to dessert?"

Harry gave her a look and smirked.

"Yeah." He turned to around. "WAITER!" He said. "WAITER! Can we have two ice creams?"

Ginny started laughing. "I meant the _good_ kind a dessert."

"I know." Harry said, getting up. "Let's go." She giggled and hugged his arm as they left the restaurant.

--

Hermione sat outside of the room at St. Mungo's, her head in her hands. How could he have let this happen? How? He was so irresponsible, and immature, and he just needed to grow up! Rose was sitting down, reading a magazine, and Hugo was playing with a toy. Lily and James were inside the hospital room across the hall where they were sitting, Ron was in a totally different area, but he'd be fine for now. She needed to make sure Lily and James were going to be okay first.

"Hermione!" She looked up and saw Angelina running towards her. Hermione got up and gave her a hug.

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know." Hermione said, tears coming from her eyes. She looked around and started panicking. "Where's... where's Albus?" She asked, turning to Rose.

"He went for a walk." Rose said, not taking her eyes off of the magazine.

"Oh, _Merlin_!" Hermione said, collapsing in the chair. "This is _horrible_!" She cried.

"Hermione, it'll be alright." Angelina said, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I'll go find Albus this instant, alright?"

Hermione nodded and leaned back in the chair.

"Thank you so much, Angelina."

"Anytime." Angelina smiled. She turned around and headed off for the hunt for Albus.

Hermione nodded, taking in a shaky breath. Rose looked up at her and then looked down at her magazine. Rose put the magazine down and sat on Hermione's lap and hugged her.

"Thank you, Rosie." Hermione said, hugging her daughter. She needed a hug.

"I love you, mummy."

"I love you too, Rosie."

Rose rested her head on Hermione's shoulder and dozed off. Hermione looked over at Hugo, who was now sleeping on the floor. She took a breath and grabbed Hugo. They were both so tired. She apparated to Bill and Fleurs and looked at the two sitting at the kitchen table with Victoire, their daughter.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked.

"It's a long story, can you watch these two? Don't let them out of your sight _please_."

"Ye... yeah..." Bill said slowly. "Why?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Somehow James, Lily, and Ron all ended up in the hospital, I might be dropping Al off later."

"What? How?"

"Something about them going to the lake, Al lost control of his magic out of panicking, caused a _huge_ storm by the lake. A tree fell on Ron when they went to--"

"What?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, it's very... not good."

"What happened to James and Lily?" Victoire asked.

"They... drowned." Hermione choked.

"What?" Victoire asked.

"Yeah. I should probably be getting back to St. Mungo's..."

"I'll go with you." Victoire volunteered.

"Victoire, you can't.... it's..."

"No, I'm going."

"Victoire, stay here." Bill said. "You're too young."

"Dad, I want to go."

"You are twelve years old. You are not going." Bill said.

"Yes I am, C'mon, Aunt Hermione..."

"Stay here, Vick, Please. Help watch Hugo and Rosie."

Victoire stared at her aunt and shook her head. "I'm going. I'm their cousin, I need to make sure they're alright."

Hermione sighed. "I'm not going to argue."

"Good, because I _am_ going." Victoire said. She got up Hermione shook her head at her determination. She led her to the fireplace and Victoire flooed to St. Mungo's. Hermione flooed after her and then lead her down to where James and Lily were staying.

"Ahh, Mrs. Weasley, there you are." A healer said, walking over to them. "Lily and James are both doing well. They have a few cuts that are healing, and they should be ready to go in two days."

"Thank you."Hermione said.

"James has a broken leg, though, and we need to heal in a _very_ specific way because it was broken in a weird way, so he's wearing a brace on it for today, and it should be off in a couple days, most likely Sunday."

Hermione nodded.

"By the time he is released it will be off for sure, unless he takes it off when he's not supposed to. Lily is sleeping right now."

"Thank you so, so much." Hermione said.

"You're welcome." The healer smiled.

--

Molly walked into the burrow, grocery bags in her arms, she put them down on the kitchen table and waited for Ron to come in and tell her to be quiet because the kids were in bed. She waited for five minutes.

He didn't come.

She walked into the living room and it looked like something hectic had gone on. _Maybe the kids had a fight..._ she told herself. It wasn't convincing. She walked up the stairs and opened up the nursery. There were three empty cribs. She walked up a few more stairs and opened up the second bedroom. The five beds were empty. She went through the whole house, opening up empty bedrooms to find no one. She go to the attic and fell apart.

"MY GRANBABIES!" She screamed, falling to the floor in tears. She got up and apparated to the ministry. She ran to the elevator and tried to compose herself.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." A man said.

"Hello." She said. "Take me up to Arthur's level." She said. "Immediately! This is _no_ funny business!" She snapped.

The man hurried up and pushed a button and the elevator stopped at every floor on the way.

"CAN YOU HURRY UP!" She screamed.

"Yes, ma'am." He said. They got to the right floor and she rushed to Arthur's office. She opened up the door and turned to him.

"Molly, dear, what a surprise!"

"They're missing!" She shouted. "They've come and gotten them! They're gone!"

"Who? What? Whoes gone? Who took them?"

"Ron, the kids, they aren't there! Death eaters took them, I know it!"

"What?" Arthur asked.

"I swear."

"Oh...well, then." He cleared his voice. "Call the missing children department!" Arthur demanded his co-worker. He co-worker pressed a button and muttered a few things into a microphone. Molly collapsed in Arthur's arms, sobbing. He patted her back and then he took her shoulder's.

"We need to go back to the burrow, alright? Are you sure they're gone?"

"I'm absolutely sure." Molly said.

"Alright, let's go." Arthur said. He apparated away and Molly apparated after him. They appeared in the living room of the Burrow and many pops followed, one after another. Men came in and someone ushered them out.

"It appears to be a trail of blood to the lake." A man said from the living room. "Out the back door... down to the lake. Let's go."

The ministry men went down to the lake and Molly and Arthur followed. They watched the ministry men search the lake. There were many pops and flashes of the camera as reporters came to document this. Arthur tried to wave them off, but didn't suceed. They continued to take photo's.

"Mrs. Weasley!" One called, she turned around and shook her head at them.

"Who do you think it was?"

"Are you worried about them?"

"Are you behind this?"

"Where do you think they are?"

Molly sobbed and Arthur comforted her as reporters continued to shout at them.

"It's the Potter children, right?"

Molly sobbed harder...

"Do you think they killed them?"

And harder....

"When was the last time you saw them?"

And harder...

"You did this, didn't you?"

And harder...

--

Hermione walked through the hospital with Victoire next to her. They were silent as they walked into the room where Ron was. Hermione's heart ached as she watched him laying there, his body wrapped in bandages.

"Ron..." She said breathlessly. She rushed to the bed and sat beside him on it and put a hand on his cut cheek.

"Hi Hermione..." he said, his words slurred.

"How many potions did they pump you full of?" She asked.

"A bunch..." He said, smiling at her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ron." She said. She hugged him and he hugged her tightly. She gave him a kiss and then watched him sit there. He attempted to sit up, but he couldn't.

"A tree fell on me." He said. "It hurt."

Hermione shook her head at him and laughed a little. "Oh, Ronald..."

"Hermione..." Victoire said, looking at a newspaper. "Look at this..." She handed hermione the evening news and Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Merlin..." Hermione said. She looked back at Ron. "I don't want to leave you, but I have to, alright?"

Ron nodded and she gave him another kiss.

"Don't move, alright?"

He nodded again and she got up.

"Hold on tight, Victoire." She said. Victoire gave her a confused look, but held onto her Aunt tightly. Hermione apparated to the burrow and ran to Molly, ignoring Victoire who was now throwing up from the feeling of apparating.

"Hermione! You're alive!" She exclaimed.

"So are the kids." Hermione said. "Cancel everything, okay? Lily, James, and Ron are in St. Mungo's, Hugo and Rose are at Bill and Fleur's."

"What about Albus?"

Hermione hesitated. "He's with Angelina..." She said. She really hoped Angelina had found him.

"Thank Merlin!" Molly exclaimed, hugging Hermione. Hermione hugged her back.

"Why are they in St. Mungo's?" Molly asked.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Ron was supposed to be watching The kids, but he was looking for Hugo's bottle. James, Al, and Lily escaped to the lake. Lily went into the water, James went after her, they drowned. Al lost control of his powers and a tree fell on Ron, and now he's in St. Mungo's too..."

"What?" Molly asked. "I WANT TO SEE MY CHILD!" She apparated away and Hermione apparated after her.

"Molly!" Hermione said. "He's that way." She pointed the opposite way and then led the way for her and opened the door for her once they got there. Molly rushed over and showered him in kisses.

"Ronald! You are _never_ allowed to watch the kids _ever_ again without a proper adult, got it?"

"Yes Mother." Ron said. He smiled at Hermione and Hermione went over and sat on the edge of the bed. Ron moved over and patted it for her to lie next to him and she smiled. She climbed in and laid down. He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. She rested her head on his bare shoulder and looked up at Molly.

"Ronald, if you _ever, ever, ever, ever_ make that mistake again, you will pay for it."

"Mmhm..." Ron said, getting sleepy. Hermione smiled as Molly continued to reprimand him.

"And how in the world did a tree fall on you?"

Ron snored and Hermione smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Molly, he's sleeping."

"I realize. I'll get the information tomorrow." Hermione slowly got out of the bed and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be here when you wake." She whispered and kissed his cheek a second time. He smiled in his sleep and Hermione turned to Molly.

"Where are James and Lily?"

"In a totally different part of the building." Hermione said.

"Well, I want to see my granbabies."

"Then let's go." Hermione said. She lead Molly across the Hospital and to the room with Lily and James and Molly looked like she was about to have a heart attack. James was laying there, looking lifeless. He was pale, with his arm in a brace and cuts all over him. Hermione's heart ached as she watched him breathing slowly. She glanced over at Lily in a bed a few feet away from him. She was laying down, her thumb in her mouth. She, too, was very pale, and it worried Hermione. They were on heart monitors, and their hearts were beating perfectly fine, that relieved Hermione somewhat.

"What in the world happened and _why_ wasn't I notified earlier?" Ginny shouted from behind them. Hermione turned around to face a furious looking Ginny.

"Angelina just stopped by at our place to tell us that the kids are here." Harry explained.

"What happened?" Ginny demanded.

"I'm not exactly sure, but don't let Ron watch the kids without a _proper _adult ever again."

"What did he do?" Harry asked.

"He was looking for a bottle for Hugo or something—he was preoccupied--- and the kids went to the lake…." Hermione took a deep breath. "Lily went in, James went after her, and they both went under. Al lost control of his powers and then Ron went to get them, and a tree fell on him from Al loosening control of his powers…"

"What?" Harry asked. "A tree fell on Ron?"

Hermione nodded.

"Is he alright?" Ginny asked.

"I think so. He's in a different part of the building." Hermione said.

"W…wait… where's Al, Rose, and Hugh?"

"Rose and Hugo are with Bill and Fleur, and Angelina had Al last I checked, she may or may not have dropped him off with Bill and Fleur." Hermione said.

"Where's my baby…" Ginny said, walking over to the smaller of the two beds. She sat down on the edge and looked at Lily, stroking her pale face. Harry walked over to James and shook his head.

"What a trouble maker…" Harry muttered. Hermione smiled.

"I'm going to go back to see Ron." Hermione said. She turned around and made her way to where Ron's room was. She sat down in a chair next to his bed and watched him sleep peacefully.

--

Harry sat besides Lily in a chair, it was 11:30 at night and he was about to pass out.

"Hey. Harry." Ginny said, walking over to him and sitting on his lap.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I never gave you your gift."

"I thought Dinner without the kids was my gift—"

"From Ron the asshole it was." Ginny smirked. "Here," she gave him a small box and he smiled. He took off the gold bow and the red wrapping paper and smiled as he saw a gold watch.

"Don't break this one." She said before kissing him. He chuckled, knowing it would probably break within the next six months, like his ten other watches that he had bought her throughout the years.

**A/N: Did you like it? it's sorta my take on sadness. It's one of my first ones, but of course, it wasn't as sad as I originally planned... if only I killed someone, right? Well, I would like your feedback on what you think! Any ideas on how to make it more depressing for another fic I may right one day? Thanks for reading! I love you even if you don't review ;)**


End file.
